


The law firm

by Emmapemma_98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Lawyers, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmapemma_98/pseuds/Emmapemma_98
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 31
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

6.30 am: Cersei reached for her phone where her alarm had set off only seconds before. ”Fuck!” She cursed as the phone met the floor just before she could turn the alarm off. She sighed and rose from bed to pick up her phone. ”Another tired day..” She sighed. 

Cersei Baratheon is a 22 year old woman living in London. She finished her law studies earlier this year and was currently working at Lannister law firm where the eldest son in the company had personally seeked her out after her catastrophic job interview to hire her. She wasn’t sure if it was the fact that she’d spilled her coffee all over him or accidentally closed the elevator doors right in his face when he came running to make it but apparently something made him hire her. The father on the other hand was a different story. Tywin Lannister was a man of fear. The man looked handsome despite his age but the stern look on his face and the harsh tone in his voice made even his own son fear him and hope he wouldn’t show up at his office too many times in a week. 

Cersei yawned and quickly got dressed, putting on white suit pants and a matching white blouse with white heels. She put on her iconic ”Cersei” gold necklace, not being able to go a day without wearing it, and a pair of earrings before walking to her kitchen. Breakfast had never been her thing, naturally it had never been since she more times than not felt a little sick in the morning. She boiled some water and put a teabag in her daily to go cup. She passed her bathroom on the way out to brush her teeth, also putting on some mascara and lipstick as well as brushing her hair, leaving it in long waves down her back. 

7.45 am: She arrived at the office where she lazily pushed the button to the elevator.

”Good morning miss sunshine” a familiar voice said behind her making her choke a little on the tea she was drinking before she caught her breath. He was the only one who called her that. 

She turned around awkwardly. There he was. Jaime Lannister, golden son, playboy, Englands most eligible bachelor, let’s just say the man goes by many names. Oh and did she forget to mention extremely handsome? Sexy? Tall? Muscular? Oh and also the man she had been wanting nothing else than fuck for the past six months. She knew wanting a man twelve years her senior who also happened to be her boss and would one day be the owner of the company she works for wasn’t exactly the best choice, but tell her vagina that. 

”Oh, uhm, good morning Mr. Lannister” she said with a smile, trying hard to hide her embarrassment 

”How many times have I told you Cersei? Mr. Lannister is my father, call me Jaime”

”Right, sure Jaime” she said with another forced smile, trying to evaluate in her brain if taking the stairs 72 floors would be worth it to avoid awkward small talk with the most handsome man the world had ever seen. 

There was an awkward moment of silence before the elevator arrived. Cersei stood still, waiting for her boss to enter the elevator before her. 

”Ladies first” Jaime said gesturing to the elevator

Cersei smiled and entered. There were a few more moments of awkward silence before they both stepped out of the elevator and the 72:nd floor. 

”I’ll come with you to your office before going to mine, I have a client I need to go through with you”

”Oh, sure” she said leading the way to her office where she closed the door behind them. She went to her desk where she put her laptop and turned on her stationary computer. She placed her bag on the floor and tuned around, leaning against the desk. ”What did you want to talk about?” She asked nervously 

Jaime placed his briefcase on the floor and put his hands in the pockets of his navy suitpants before slowly walking to her, closer and closer. ”The case with the sexual harassment you have”

Cersei sighed and playfully rolled her eyes. ”You need to be more specific than that”

”Hmm?”

”Well, too many men harassing too many women. I have quite a few cases”

Jaime chuckled. ”The one with the boss harassing his assistent” he said stopping in front of her, a little too close for comfort. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear

She swallowed hard. ”Oh that one, yes? What’s with that case?”

”She dropped the charges”

”Oh, so case no more?”

Jaime laughed. Damn that mans laugh. ”Case no more” he whispered seductively in her ear 

She cleared her throat, trying to ignore the closeness of Jaime and his sexy smell. ”Anything else?” She asked 

”Actually, there’s something else you can do for me…” he whispered

Her breath caught in her throat and it came out as a gasp. ”And what’s that?”

He kissed her cheek in response. Damn him. She couldn’t hold it anymore. She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime reached out at the desk behind her, swooping all papers on it to the floor and lifting her by her ass up on it, his lips never leaving hers for a second

Cersei laughed. ”Those were important papers!”

”I don’t give a fuck” he said kissing his way down her neck making her moan in response 

She reached out to the belt buckle of his pants, undoing it and pushing them and his boxers down his ankles 

He smirked and stepped out of them

She grabbed his tie and flipped them around, pushing him up against the desk this time while slowly sinking to her knees where she licked his dick once from bottom to top making him let out a throaty groan

She continued teasing him for a few moments before taking his dick in her mouth while working a hand at the base of it 

”Ahh…mmm…” he moaned 

After a few minutes of her sucking him he pulled her up in a heated kiss before once again lifting her up on the desk. He kissed his way down her neck while undoing the belt tied as a bow around her waist and blouse, enabling him to lift the blouse off her. In one practiced move he unhooked her bra and discarded that to the floor as well. He took her small breasts and rolled the nipples in his fingers before lightly biting on them, making her inhale sharply. 

He kissed his way down to her pants where he undid the zipper and button before pulling them and her panties off her. It’s his turn to kneel as he begins licking her clit. He licks her clit for a while before thrusting his tongue inside her, the smell of her making him a little dizzy. Gods, it had been way too long for him. 

”Ohh…oh my god how are you so good at that!” She moans, making him chuckle 

”Oh please don’t stop! Oh my god don’t stop! I’m gonna cum!” She almost yells as she cums, nails digging into his shoulders 

He leaves a few kisses on her thighs before before standing up again. ”When did you last fuck anyone?”

”Oh, like a week ago. You?”

”Two months ago”

”Are you clean?” He asked 

”Oh..uhm, I can’t promise anything but I think so”

He sighed. ”I really don’t want to get anything but I also really don’t care at the moment”. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck before thrusting deep inside her 

Cersei winced a little and gasped as she accommodated him inside her 

Jaime freezed his motions. ”You okay?” He asked looking into her eyes 

Cersei only kept her eyes closed and nodded. ”Mmm”

”Do you want me to stop?”

”Gods no!”

He chuckled. ”Alright then” he said as he began slowly moving in and out of her 

”Does it feel good?” He asked a little while later

”Oh yes…it feels really really good..” She moaned 

”Good” he said thrusting a little faster inside her. After a while he helped her down from the desk and pulled her towards the windows of her office. He pushed her against it in one hard move and tried thrusting back inside 

”Spread your legs wider” he said in frustration of not being at a good angle to enter her 

”Mmm” she gasped spreading her legs wider

He grabbed her hair in on of his hands as the other wrapped around her hip before thrusting hard inside her, instantly pushing in and out as hard and fast as he could, leaving her in loud moans and gasps

”Ahhh! I’m gonna cum!” She gasped right before moaning loudly and clenching her walls around her. That was it for him, her walls squeezing him so incredibly tight 

”Can I cum in you? Are you on the pill?”

”Huh? Why?”

”Because I’m about to cum” he said a little desperate 

She nodded. ”Yes, yes you can cum inside. It’s alright”

”Say it” he said pulling her hair a little tighter while still thrusting as hard as he could in and out of her. ”Say where I can cum”

Cersei gasped. ”You can cum inside me. Oh come inside me” she said in a half-whisper half-gasp

”Ah…ahhh I’m cuming…Oooof, ahhhh” he moaned as he grabbed her hips with both hands and thrusted a few last but hard thrusts inside her. ”I’m gonna pull out now, you good?” He said pulling out 

”Mmm” she hummed while nodding 

Jaime chuckled while putting on his boxers and pants again. ”You probably want to clean up, you can use the bathroom in my office if you don’t want to use the one in the corridor” he said kissing her cheek

She shook her head and reached for the napkins on her desk. ”That’s kind but I’m good” she said cleaning herself with a few napkins before tossing them in the bin 

Jaime chuckled again before opening her office door to leave. ”Alright then, thanks” he said a little awkwardly before winking at her and leaving 

Cersei let a long breathe she didn’t even knew she’d been holding in. Damn if that wasn’t the best she’d ever had. She had to admit she loved the way he was dominant with her and the way he’d left marks from bites and kisses over her body. He was so…manly, compared to all the 20-somethings she’d fucked before. How was anyone supposed to focus on anything for the rest of the day after something like that?  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
4pm:

\- Can you come to my office in two min?. Jaime texted her 

\- On my way. She texted back 

She knocked on his open door. ”Yes?” She said

”Come in, close the door first” he said smiling. ”We have a case here that I could actually need your help with. It’s in the big trafficking scandal we’re working on and since you specialized yourself on this kind of stuff in college I could use your help

”My help?” Cersei said surprised. ”Really?”

”Really. You’re smart and you know this stuff. If this means you have to hand over some other cases to anyone else, just tell me and I’ll give them to anyone else. I’m gonna need your full attention for this”

”Oh okay. Thank you”

Jaime chuckled. ”I should be the one thanking you. Helping girls winning in these kind of cases is not easy”

Cersei nodded. ”Alright, I’ll do my best”

”Great” 

She walked closer to him and grabbed him by his tie. ”I don’t want to sound greedy or anything, but you wanna have some fun again?” She asked kissing his neck

He groaned. ”As much as I too am greedy and want that, I have to go. I have to pick up my son from preschool” he said kissing her before reaching for his briefcase to leave 

Cersei was speechless. ”Your what?” She asked in shock, eyebrows raised high

Jaime chuckled. ”My son. About this tall” he said gesturing to a height. ”6 years old, really cute. So yeah, I really have to go. Lock my office for me when you’re done reading about the case” he said handing a key to her. ”I’ll see you tomorrow, Have a good night Cers” he said before leaving, leaving Cersei with the same shocked expression on her face as she’d had for the past few minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone shocked ;)?
> 
> Don't forget to leave a little comment or emoji just to show that you're reading this if you are <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished a part of my schoolwork today so therefore only one update today haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The following night

9pm:

She knew she shouldn’t, but she really wanted to text Jaime. He’s her boss, and even though she just fucked him only twelve hours before she shouldn’t text him outside of work. But he made her feel so good and so she couldn’t stop herself.

\- Picking up the son went well I expect?. She sent  
\- Hah. Yeah. He texted her back only a few minutes later   
\- I didn’t even know you had a kid, are you married? Sorry if I’m being nosy  
\- It’s alright. No wife, never been one. There was a one night stand six years ago. She got pregnant and decided to keep the baby, but not keep me so to speak. I couldn’t ever let that little boy go when I held him after he was born, so I decided to fight for shared custody  
\- Oh wow  
\- I know. I might not seem like the kind of man who lives a happy family life exactly. But I love my son more than anything, he’s my entire world  
\- I get it. I’m just surprised. I didn’t know that  
\- Most people don’t   
\- So I suppose I can’t exactly come over then haha?  
\- I’m sure I’d really enjoy that, ask me next week when it’s not dad’s week  
\- Noted   
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The next morning Cersei woke up earlier than usual. Not being able to fall back asleep she got dressed and headed to work, arriving at the office unusually early at 7 am. When she got there it was empty, since no one was ever really there before 8. She went to her office and turned on her computer just as she saw a child running past her office laughing

”Hey! Come back here!” Jaime yelled running after 

”What the fuck” Cersei said walking outside her office only to find Jaime there looking confused. ”Jaime? What are you doing here this early?”

Jaime chuckled. ”Cers, hi. Well I could ask you the same”

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. ”I asked you first”

Jaime smirked. ”I’m your boss”

She rolled her eyes. ”Fine. I couldn’t sleep. Now you tell me”

”The little one couldn’t sleep so I took him here to prepare some paperwork before his nanny gets here to take him to preschool” 

”Wait what? Your son is here?”

”Who do you think I’m looking for really?”

She shrugged. 

”Tommen! Dude come on, get back here”

”Nope!” Tommen yelled and giggled from his hiding space

”Please? Be nice to daddy”

”Nope!”

”What if I told you I have a pretty girl here who wants to meet you?”

”What? No no no…” Cersei whispered while backing away

”Please?” Jaime whispered back, making a puppy face that made him look ten years younger 

She rolled her eyes. ”Fine”. ”Hi Tommen, I’m not sure where you are but I’m Cersei. I work here with your dad, do you want to come out and say hi to me?”

Tommen jumped out from his hiding space. ”Boo!”

”Oh my! You almost gave me a heart attack!” She said in fake surprise 

The cutest little 6 year old she had ever seen stepped forward closer to her. Wearing a preschool uniform and tousled blonde hair he stretched his hand out and smiled, a few teeth missing from where he was getting his grown up ones. ”Hello, I’m Tommen Lannister” 

Cersei giggled and shook his hand with hers. ”Well hello there Tommen, I’m Cersei”

Tommen frowned. ”Are you my daddys girlfriend?”

She laughed. ”Oh no, no I’m not. We…only work together”

”Oh…” Tommen said disappointed. ”Daddy?”

”Yes sweetheart?” Jaime said picking up the six year old in his arms and kissing his forehead 

”Why isn’t the pretty girl your girlfriend?”

Jaime laughed. ”Because we only work together”

”But she’s pretty, don’t you want to kiss her?” 

”Okay little one, time to leave the pretty girl alone for now hmm?” He said turning around to go back to his office 

”Goodbye Cersei!” Tommen yelled waving making her only smile and wave back  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Cersei didn’t see anymore of either Jaime or Tommen for the next few hours, until after lunch when Jaime decided to walk into her office. 

”Hi” she said, but didn’t get a response. Jaime only closed and locked her door before walking up to her and kissing her deeply while squeezing her ass making her jump in surprise

”Hi” he said breaking the kiss. ”Thank you for earlier”

Cersei swallowed hard and cleared her throat. “No problem” 

“So...” he said grabbing her waist and kissing her neck. “You horny today too?”

She giggled. “When am I not when someone like you is around” 

“Someone like me hmm?”

“Oh you know....older, better, handsome”

He laughed. “Who do you usually sleep with!”

She laughed too. “You know, just guys” 

“Guys your own age?”

“Mostly I guess” 

Jaime shook his head and sighed. “Children, they’re all children that age” 

Cersei laughed. “So show me how a man does it then” 

He wiggled his eyebrows. “Didn’t I do that yesterday?”

“You did, now keep showing me” she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. She unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and pulled his shirt out of his pants. Her eyes never left his as she unbuttoned his shirt from collar to waist. She sighed longingly and pushed the shirt off him. ”Damn…” she gasped, running her hands up and down his abs

Jaime laughed. ”Yeah I work out a lot”

”I sure don’t mind” she said kissing his abs before leaning up and kissing him again. She kissed her way back down his abs where she got on her knees and unfastened his belt. He took in a deep breath, savoring the moment. She unzipped the pants slowly. He wiggled his hips a little to help her slip his pants off. She also grabbed the elastic band of his boxers and took them off with the pants, all in one action. 

She gently kissed his dick. He was already rock hard, and thought he was going to explode as she took his whole dick into her mouth. 

She looked up at him and smiled, knowing she was driving him wild with lust. It excited her and mader her feel powerful to have such control over him, that she could make him feel this way. 

She rose to her feet and grinned at him. ”Are you gonna undress me? Or do you want to watch be do it?”

He swallowed hard but smiled. ”Watch you do it”. She swayed her hips and teasingly fingering the buttons on her summer dress. She leaned over slightly to let him see down her cleavage, never taking her eyes off his. She could tell he was loving it, and it turned her on knowing how much she was turning him on. 

Slowly she unbuttoned the top button of her dress. Even though he’d already seen her naked once (and checked her out long before that) he was still eager with anticipation. She stepped closer to him as she unbuttoned the next button, close enough to kiss him but she didn’t. She wanted to tease him. His lips puckered instinctively, but she pulled back a little, giving him a sultry stare she knew was driving him crazy. 

She continued to sway her hips as she carefully unbuttoned each remaining button. His eyes were transfixed on her fingers. He swallowed hard as he watched her every move. She turned her back towards him as she playfully started to remove her dress, stepping out of it. She giggled a little, not knowing where her sudden confidence came from since she’d never done this in front of a man before, but one glance back at Jaime and the look in his eyes told her it was worth doing it. 

She turned toward him and hugged herself, pushing her breasts together with her arms. In no way was she a big busted girl but they nearly popped out of her bra when she leaned forward and blew him a kiss. His eyes were wide, watching her the entire time. 

A smirk spread across her face as she once again turned her back toward him. She put her fingers in her waistband of her panties and teasingly moved them off and down her hips. 

”Oh wow…” He half-moaned, completely taken aback by what she was doing 

She unfastened the class in the back of her bra. Then, crossing her arms over her chest, she grabbed a shoulder strap in each hand. She lingered this way for a moment, letting him stare down at her. He was swallowing hard, and his penis was actually throbbing with each beat of his pounding pulse. 

”Fuck…Cers, you’re gonna make me cum without even having sex” he said desperately, making her giggle as she dropped the bra to the floor. 

She slipped a hand down to her clit and started rubbing it.

He could hardly stand it, but moaned an ”Oh yes”

With her other hand she began to caress her breasts, between them and then circling her nipples. Her nipples were erect and she found her own touch to be surprisingly delightful. She stepped closer towards him and threw her arms around his neck. ”How are you doing?” She asked 

He blushed. ”Great, but uhm…I don’t think I’m gonna last very long”

She placed a hand reassuringly on his chest. ”Don’t worry, just enjoy yourself”. She leaned over the desk and turned her head around. ”Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

”Oh…yeah…Yes, of course” he said, snapping out of his trance. He stood behind her and carefully slid in, making sure she was ready for him. She was hot and wet and ready, his dick slid eagerly inside her vagina. With a moan, she pushed back against him so that he went deep inside her. He closed his eyes in ecstasy at the feeling of her plump ass, the smell of her Miss.Dior perfume, the softness of her skin. He wondered if a woman had ever made him feel so aroused ever before. 

As he was pounding into her while stimulating her clit, the world melted around her. All she could think and feel was the wave after wave of pleasure her boss was giving her. She climaxed a few small times until her biggest orgasm washed over her. ”Wow, that was incredible. I think I blew most of my brain cells on that one”

Jaime laughed. ”Let’s hope not hmm, since you’re gonna need that smart brain for work”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They both looked at each other in panic, but decided to hope the person would think Cersei wasn’t there and leave. No one dared to move or even make a sound until they heard footsteps walking away. Jaime let out a long breathe. ”That was a close one”

”Yeah” she giggled. 

They soon continued fucking like before until Cersei interrupted. ”I want to be on top” she said pulling him with him and pushing him down in her office chair. She sat down in his lap and sank down on him. As she reached another orgasm and let out a gasp, he climaxed deep inside her with a loud deep groan. She held him tight through both of they orgasms until they both collapsed against each other

”Wow…” he panted

”Wow…” she panted back

”Best ending to my lunch ever” he smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a little comment/emoji/something if you're reading this <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure where I want this story to go…I know where I want it to end but the middle part is a little cloudy still. Inspiration and wishes from you are always welcome <3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

A week later, Friday: 

Cersei was sitting in her office, working late on the case Jaime had just let her in on when someone knocked on her open door. 

”Come in” she said finishing reading a sentence in her papers and marking it with a pink marker before taking off her reading glasses and looking up. ”Jaime, hi” she said with a smile

”Hi. I didn’t know if you were still in since it’s really late”

She threw a look on the watch on her wrist. 9pm, way later than she thought. ”Well, I should get going home” she said starting to pack up her things. ”Anything you wanted?”

He closed the last distance between them with a few strides before wrapping his arms around her waist. It had been a week since he’d last did that, since they’d last did anything. And damn if she wasn’t getting frustrated by now

”I was actually wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and grab something to eat, and then maybe if you feel like it spend the night at my place…” he said dropping a kiss at her neck

”Mhm…” she hummed 

”Is that a yes?”

”Yes” 

”Where do you want to go? What do you like? Italian? Indian? You pick, my treat”

She smiled. ”Italian is perfect thank you” 

”Great, I’ll go lock my office and get my stuff. Meet you by the elevator?”

”Sure”

Cersei wasn’t exactly sure what this going on with Jaime was. They had amazing sex and apparently dinners and sleepovers now, what was that really? A fling? What did she want it to be? She wasn’t sure, but she did know it was time to stop thinking so much on the future all the time and starting to be just in the moment. Jaime made her feel good and was nice to her, that was more than a few lovers before had ever been. Especially her last one. Ah, Oberyn Martell…that had crashed and burned hard. They were never really anything more than lovers, but when he started disrespecting her and lying to her she was done. Even if they weren’t dating, she still deserved respect and honesty about other lovers and STD tests. And yes, she did like sex a little rougher at most times, she didn’t mind being pulled by her hair or pushed up against a window while getting fucked hard, but she did mind being called a slut for it. 

She rose and straightened out her midi long pink knitted skirt and tucked in her t shirt a little further into it. She packed up her computer and locked in her papers in the drawers of her desk. She took out her hair brush from her bag and brushed her hair in front of the mirror

”Hey, you coming?” Jaime suddenly popped his head in, interrupting her in her thoughts 

”Yeah” she said combing out a few last strands before putting it back in her bag, grabbing the bag and locking her office. 

”You have any special place you like?” Jaime asked as they got down to the garage where he’d parked his car

She shook her head. ”You pick”

”Alright. And if you want you can just leave you’re car here and I’ll give you a ride to go get it tomorrow”

She smiled. ”Sounds good” 

They got to Jaime’s Porsche where he opened the door for her before sitting in the drivers seat and driving off. Oberyn and never done that for her  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
After getting their food:

”You’re unusually quiet” Jaime chuckled 

Cersei laughed and shook her head. ”Just tired and hungry. I haven’t had the time to eat since 11”

”Oh yeah, well that’s…” he checked his voice. ”11 hours ago. Woman, how can you go that long without food?”

She shrugged. ”I was busy. When I’m busy I tend to forget to get hungry”

He laughed. ”I wished I could forget that, then I wouldn’t have to go to the gym all the time”

She smiled and rolled her eyes. ”Oh please, I think we’ve already stated that you don’t have to work out that hard. I mean, have you ever seen you?”

He chuckled. ”Cheeky”

”Your son is a cutie” she said changing the subject 

”I know right”

”If you don’t mind me asking a little more, who’s his mother? What happened?”

”No that’s alright. As I already told you I was 27 and had a one night stand, with a woman named Brienne. She got pregnant which was all she was really looking for that night and chose to keep the baby, but had no intentions of keeping me”

”Oh, that must have sucked”

He nodded. ”It did, but it turned out all right”

”How old was she?”

”Young, only 20”

Cersei almost choked on her food. ”And was only looking to become pregnant?”

He shrugged. ”Some bitches are crazy” then he covered his mouth. ”I blame that on the wine. Don’t tell my son I said that”

She laughed. ”Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me”

”She isn’t that nice though. She’s good with Tommen, but not anyone else really” 

She smiled. ”I get it, I guess you should just be happy then that she loves Tommen and treats him right. That’s all that matters really, isn’t it?”

He smiled. ”It is. And getting a break sometimes is a little nice too even though I love him, being a single dad is hard sometimes”

She nodded. ”I get it. Well, I don’t know how it is but I can imagine” 

”What about you? Any crazy exes?”

She shook her head. ”In order for there to be crazy exes there has to be a boyfriend from the start, which there has never been”

He rose his eyebrows in disbelief. ”You’ve never had a boyfriend?”

She shook her head. ”Nope”

”If that isn’t a rude question, why not?”

She shrugged. ”It just never happened before university, I was always so busy throwing myself into other activities. And since I wasn’t living in my hometown when I went to university I didn’t want a boyfriend, or to fall in love so I just wasn’t really open to that opportunity and if you’re not really open to it it doesn’t really happen”

”So you’ve never been in love either?”

She shook her head. ”I haven’t. I thought I was once, and I could’ve been if we’d had more time together but we didn’t and so it never happened and he finished high school and we parted ways in life. We never really talked again. We have each other on social media and I still have his number but other than a few spontaneous likes on instagram and facebook we never see each other or talk to each other anymore. I still think about him sometimes though”

He nodded. ”I get it. A more naughty question now if you don’t mind?”

She smirked. ”Sure”

”How many have you slept with”

She thought a short moment abut it. ”Five. You?”

”I can’t say, but I’ve been having sex for almost two decades”

She giggled. ”Fair enough. How old were you the first time then?” 

”I was 15, she was also 15. You?”

”I was 17, he was 19”

”Was it good?” He asked 

She scoffed. ”No. But that depends on your definition of good. What about you?”

”It was good, for me. At least for the two minutes it lasted”

She laughed. ”And for her?”

”Probably not that great since she was disappointed and I had no idea how to make her cum”

She laughed again. ”Well, at least you do know now” she said suggestively, running her foot up his leg under the table  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The arrived at Jaime’s penthouse apartment and kissed as they stepped inside. 

”I have a steamroom, if you wanna go there with me” he said kissing her neck

She nodded. ”Sounds nice” 

He smiled. ”I’ll get the towels. Bedroom is upstairs. First one to the right” 

She nodded in response and went upstairs to take off her clothes. In only her underwear she went downstairs again

Jaime whistled at her as she cam down the stairs. ”Damn, I should be with 22 year olds more often”

She laughed. ”Hey, I have brains too”

”Oh I know you do baby” he said kissing her. ”But you’re really hot too”

She snatched the towel he was offering and wrapped it around her. ”Where’s that famous steam room?”

He laughed and led her towards the elevator

”What?! I’m not going in there like that!”

”Oh come on, people in this building do it all the time. It’s fine”

Skeptical, she stepped inside in only a towel and underwear. 

As they finally reached the steam room they both sat down and leaned back, letting out long breaths

She took off her towel and sat there wearing only her underwear. ”You’re not gonna take that off?” She said gesturing to his towel

”Well I’m not wearing anything underneath soo…”

”What?! You came in here naked? Where other people can come in?”

He shrugged. ”No one ever seems to go here except me. And I’m not naked, I’m wearing a towel”

She shook her head and laughed. ”Well, I mean, if you’re already naked anyway…” she said suggestively giving him a wink

Jaime almost got whiplash as his head threw up to look at her. ”Really, in here?” He said. ”That’s really hot”

He took off his towel and she could tell he was getting hard. 

She spread his legs apart, got down on her knees and pushed his chest to he was leaning back against the bench. Offering a smile, she came in for a passionate, tongue-filled kiss.

While they were kissing he undid the back of her bra and let it fall to the floor. She moved downwards and took his dick in her mouth making him groan and throw his head back

She massaged his dick with her tongue, gently at first and then gradually with more pressure. She liked to tease him a little bit, moving her throat down as far as it could go and then quickly back up again. He moaned softly and unexpectedly took hold of her hand, entertwining their fingers as he thrusted in and out of her obedient mouth

After a few minuted he sensed tension and gagging sounds so he pulled her off him and put her legs around his waist, bringing her in for another kiss. Before he knew what was happening they stood, where he thought they’d start having sex but the spun around still kissing him and lowered herself onto the bench

It was his turn to push her legs apart. He gently massaged her thighs and slowly moved his hands up towards her vulva. Starting off stroking her clit and labia with his thumb, he soon let his tongue take over. He moved it up and down and side to side, changing up the tempo and pressure and then easing off to a soft slow tickle. 

She held his head in one hand and sighed, dripping with cum already. He’d only had sex with her a couple of times, but he could already tell she wouldn’t last long. 

He began sucking her clit, stroking his tongue diagonally across it. As his tongue sped up he could tell she was about to cum

She grabbed his hair and moaned loudly, far too loud for the public space they were in but he didn’t care, they both felt so good. 

He lifted her and turned her around, making her kneel on the bench where he thrusted inside her making them both moan…

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knew about the mother? 
> 
> Please leave a little comment if you're reading <3 Ideas and wishes are also welcome <3


End file.
